Galaxies On Earth
by Forever-Fangirl-PJO
Summary: Sometimes the best things are right in front of us, from the sky to the sea these lovers are bound by destiny to meet. A Percabeth Soulmate AU.
1. The Sky

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **So I published the first part of this fic in my oneshot collection How We Could Have Met 2, but I decided to write another part from Percy's POV so here is the complete thing!**

 **I have to say that I was inspired by some other fics I read (but the plot is completely original) and I just loved the whole space thing and had to write on it, but anyway that's enough of me rambling,**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

 _They're beautiful, aren't they?  
_

The words had been splayed across her skin for what seemed like forever. Traced lightly against her collarbone, they were the proof that someone out there was meant for her.

She thought about it often, the words seemingly so familiar yet foreign, like something just out of reach. She sighed softly as her hand dropped from her neck where she had been tracing the words. She wondered when she would meet them, how she would meet them.

The words didn't give away much other than the fact that her soulmate spoke English, and that they were obviously looking at something beautiful. But what?

The mystery snagged at her mind, tugging at her curiosity and keeping her awake into the late hours of the night, thinking.

Annabeth had always been a fan of mysteries. The thrill of solving something, bringing some amount of clarity to the myriad that was the universe. No matter how small or big, discovering something new never got old. It was like an adrenaline rush.

And there was no bigger mystery than the stars. Even now as she gazed across the night sky, letting her thoughts roam free, she wondered if they knew the answers she was searching for.

The stars were an enigma, twinkling from thousands of light years away. She wondered what they knew, what they had seen. She could be looking at stars that already died, or the youth of an old star, only seeing an echo of the past and present.

She had been staring at them her whole life. She could point out types, names, even approximations on how far they were. She could give all the scientific data, of course that was her job, but she still would never know everything about them.

So familiar yet so foreign.

"Earth to Annabeth," Thalia's voice broke her of her thoughts. "I know you're supposed to be staring at the stars but maybe come back down to Earth for a sec and accept the coffee."

Annabeth smiled sheepishly and graciously accepted the cup. "Thanks Thals, I just got lost in thought."

Thalia rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her face, "You're always drifting off. You were touching your soulmark, were you thinking about that again?"

Annabeth blushed. "Yes and no."

Thalia shook her head as sat down by the computer. "You need to stop thinking about it so much, I swear it's not healthy."

"I'm just curious," Annabeth defended, "I mean it's a mystery and it's literally on me, how can I ignore it?"

"You'll find them soon enough, now give me the data," Thalia responded.

Annabeth sighed and looked back into the telescope to chart the star they should be monitoring.

But the thoughts didn't leave her.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Saturday nights were Open Observation nights at the observatory. It was when anyone could come in and see through some of the smaller telescopes that were set up and participate in some activities, which were usually for kids, but open to everyone.

Annabeth enjoyed open nights, she loved talking to other enthusiasts and seeing the wonder on kids' faces as they saw night sky.

Her boss had left her in charge of the telescopes this time meaning she was busy the entire time. It was only when she had a moment to breathe did she take notice of a young man with hair as dark as the night sky, standing off to the side.

But before she had a chance to dwell on the thought another family approached her and her attention was diverted once more.

If she had looked up maybe she should have seen him looking at her just as curiously.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"You'll know," Piper declared, "You'll feel it when they say the words, you'll just be able to tell."

Annabeth sighed, "Okay"

"Don't worry," Piper placated, "You'll find them soon enough."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just curious."

"You know you could try out a site…"

Annabeth cut her off, "I know, I know, that's how you met Jason. But those don't always work...and…. I kind of want it to happen naturally."

Piper sighed, "I don't know how someone so scientific can be such a dreamer at the same time. You get em girl, the old fashioned, romantic way."

Annabeth grinned. "Thanks Pipes, see you later."

"Bye!"

Annabeth hung up the phone and walked out of the small break room. Open night was in a few hours and everything needed to be set up.

Annabeth didn't have a particular station this time, which meant she could roam among the guests to talk and answer questions. But it also meant she had more free time. And she hadn't failed to notice the man from before with midnight black hair.

For some reason she was drawn to him, like a mystery she wanted to solve. She couldn't place exactly what she was feeling but she knew she had to talk to him. But before she got a chance he was gone.

She noticed him a lot more after that, he showed up every week and stared at the stars with a wistful expression, like he was searching for something within them.

She could understand, she often did the same. Searching the galaxy for answers of questions she didn't even have yet.

She gazed up at them now, taking a moment to take in the night sky in all its magnificent glory. It was a clear night, and every star seemed to be in a battle to outshine the others.

So familiar yet so foreign.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

The voice broke her out of her thoughts and she froze. Heart pounding, she turned to meet the eyes of the person that the universe had decided was meant for her.

It was the man from earlier with dark hair like the night sky. He was more handsome up close, with eyes that twinkled like the stars and a smile as bright as the moon.

She knew instantly that he was the one. He felt like home wrapped in an enigma that she wanted nothing more than to unravel.

So familiar yet so foreign.

"I searched the galaxy for something right in front of me."

The words left her mouth in a whisper before she could process what she had said. She watched his eyes widen, an indication that he had heard her. He held out his arm where the words were sprawled delicately on his skin.

"So did I," he breathed back in wonder.

His eyes had lit up and his smile had brightened and suddenly everything else seemed to dull in comparison.

And when he took her hand in his, she marveled at how well it fit into place. She realized then that she had a galaxy in front of her and it was more beautiful than any star.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there ya have it! What did you think? Did you like it?**

 **The next part is the new companion piece! And if you liked this please check out the original story it was posted on How We Could Have Met 2!**

 **Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


	2. The Sea

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **Here's the second part from Percy's POV, so without further ado,**

 **Here ya go:**

* * *

Percy Jackson had always loved the ocean.

He loved the way the water glittered against the sun, like it held a plethora of immense treasures. And it did. The ocean was deceptively simple; it was more than just water, it held an entire world teeming with life under it. It was amazing really, the depth behind the beauty.

Percy Jackson had always loved the ocean. And it wasn't until his eighteenth birthday did he consider the sky.

 _I searched the galaxy for something right in front of me_

The words had appeared on his skin earlier that day, the ink twisting their way on his arm. He considered himself lucky. Not only was his soulmark unique but the words were specific enough to give him some sort of idea.

And later that night, when everyone had gone to sleep, he slipped out onto the balcony to watch the night sky. For the first time he considered the stars, staring out at the vast inky blackness of space broken only by little glittering balls of light.

It really was breathtaking.

From then on his interest in the stars grew. He looked up constellations, learned the different names of stars and galaxies, all in an attempt to connect with the night sky.

But he also had the ocean, which had been his comfort for as long as he could remember. He seemed stuck between the sea and the sky.

He soon found a middle ground though, taking his boat a little ways into the ocean to stargaze. He felt almost lost between the two great entities but at ease at the same time.

He started to find solace in the night sky. It was his way of connecting to his soulmate. Whoever they were, wherever they were, at least they were looking at the same sky, the same stars, maybe even asking the same questions.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Nico was the one to suggest it. Percy was not all surprised that he was the one to pick up on it from all his friends. Nico was perceptive like that.

He quietly walked up to him while he was in the kitchen during one of their game nights and handed him a flyer.

Open Observation night, every Saturday! Free Admission!

Percy stared up at him and Nico shrugged back.

"Thought it might interest you."

Percy nodded, still a bit taken back. "Thank you."

Nico gave a small smile and patted him on the back before walking back out to join the rest in an intense round of Mario Kart leaving Percy lost in thought with a jar of salsa and flyer in hand.

That Saturday found him at the observatory, walking around the small outside area with telescopes and activities spread around.

It was fascinating really. He had never looked at anything through a telescope, and to see the constellations so close was amazing.

Between his amazement he caught sight of a girl with blonde hair like the sand helping families with the telescopes. She evidently worked there, and he considered talking to her. But she was busy so he just turned to the sky and asked it instead.

-.-.-.-.-.-

He had been back quite a few times now, unable to stay away from the atmosphere. Each time he noticed the girl and each time he hadn't talked to her. Most of the time she had been busy anyway.

Nico raised an eyebrow at the excuse. "Just talk to her. Her job is to talk with the people who come there, I doubt you're pulling her away from work."

Percy sighed. "I know, it's dumb. I don't even know why I want to talk to her so badly anyway."

"Maybe because you feel something towards her," Nico replied. "Maybe she's the one."

He shook his head. "No, don't get my hopes up like that."

Nico didn't reply and he continued.

"It's just sometimes I catch her looking at me, and she has this weird look on her face as if she's trying to remember me from somewhere. And I know I haven't seen her before, so-"

Nico cut him off, "So maybe she feels something too. Maybe she's trying to place familiarity on someone she doesn't know because you're her soulmate."

Percy didn't have a response to that. Nico just shook his head and pushed him out the door with a final "just talk to her."

He considered it.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Maybe the stars were actually listening to him because the next Saturday he went she was free. There weren't too many people around and she found her staring up at the sky with a dreamlike wonder.

He could relate. He was the same way, escaping with his boat to stare at the stars as if they had an answers.

"They're beautiful aren't they?"

She turned almost immediately her lips parting into a small gasp as she heard his words. She looked even better up close. Her blonde hair was brighter than the sand and her eyes were the color of the glittering water, almost like a diamond.

" _I searched the galaxy or something right in front of me."_

The words were a whisper, but he heard them anyway, his heart jumping as he held out his arm.

She stared at the words then into his eyes as a slow smile spread on her face. The smile crashed onto him like a wave, overtaking his entire body. He felt like he was drowning for a second but instead of panic it was comfort. As if he had finally found something to keep him afloat.

He reached for her hand, to ground himself, and reveled in the way they fit together. He had found the greatest treasure that the sea and the sky could provide, and she was right there in front of him.

* * *

 **A/N: So there ya have it! What did you think? Did you like the little addition?**

 **And once again, if you liked this please check out the original story it was posted on, How We Could Have Met 2! (The title explains it pretty well but it's more Percabeth meetings)**

 **Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya! :)**


End file.
